


The Obvious

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfic, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sometimes misses the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 69 of my drabble project; of COURSE I'm going to do something 69-related!

"Why is it called a sixty-nine?"

The Master sighed. " _Must_ you read over my shoulder?"

"I was just curious, is all. Trying to work out the numerical significance -- "

"Of my pornographic fanfiction? Really, Doctor, you're handling my imprisonment worse than I am. Now lie down."

"I'm not tired, to the contrary, I -- "

"Lie down, and I'll show you."

The Doctor looked dubiously at him, but obeyed. The Master lay down opposite him. "My head is the loop of the six, yours is the loop of the nine."

"How depressingly obvious. But convenient," the Doctor added, and leaned his head forward.


End file.
